


Peaky Blinders One Shots and Imagines (Reader Insert)

by fallatyourfeet



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallatyourfeet/pseuds/fallatyourfeet
Summary: One-shots for various Peaky Blinders characters.Inspired by the TV show of the same name
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Reader, Finn Shelby/Reader, Michael Gray/Reader, Shelby family/Sibling Reader, Thomas Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	1. Introduction

Hope you Enjoy


	2. Missing (Thomas Shelby x Reader One shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When (YN) doesn't arrive at their meeting place in time Tommy becomes concerned.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, worry and concern.
> 
> A/N: I hope you enjoy it and please, feel free to send me a message/comment/ask, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

Tommy was in a panic, you hadn't arrived at the stables yet. Feeling his stomach twisting into knots he swallowed thickly, you were never late, why were you late today? Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his racing heart and think through this clearly, but when he picked up his pocket watch, he felt his heart speeding up again, you should have been here an hour ago, yet no-one at the stables had seen you all day. Tommy put his cigarette between his lips and breathed the smoke deep into his lungs, blowing it into the cold air around him and automatically his thoughts fell to all the people who wanted to hurt him, there were a lot of them and some of these bastards were smart. They knew he didn't care much for himself, but you? Now that was an entirely different story. You were definitely his weakness and he had tried so hard to keep his distance, yet somehow you weaved your way into his life and now he found it impossible to stay away.

Walking back and forth in the same spot, he bit his bottom lip, desperately wanting to leave and search for you, but he couldn't, what if you turned up and he wasn't here, besides, he had already sent most of the stable workers out to find for you. Tommy tried hard not to let his distressing thoughts wander, but the thought of someone taking you and causing you harm, brought a physical pain to his chest and head. And the very idea that they would do it to spite him and bring him down, left him feeling hollow inside. It would destroy him to know if a single hair on your head was harmed because he loved you.

As you made your way towards Tommy, you watched how he paced back and forth, his face looking panicked and pale, making you wonder what horrible news he had for you. Never had you seen him looking so distressed, he was normally so calm, almost unreadable, but even from this distance his anguish was unmistakable. With panic of your own finding its way to the surface, your legs began to move a little faster, "Tommy, what's happened?"

At the sound of your voice, he stopped dead in his tracks, his head snapping up in your direction and the look of pure relief you saw on his features was unmistakable. Throwing his cigarette to the ground, he closed the gap between you with eager strides, pulling you tight into his chest, noticing how he breathed in the scent of your hair. A little shocked you just stood there, your words lost to the confusion swirling in your head. When he spoke, his voice was weak with emotion, "Where have you been, I have half of Birmingham searching for you?"

Moving your head back to see his face, you watched his crystal eyes as they took you in, drinking up every single feature as if he hadn't seen them in years. When his eyes finally settled upon yours, you spoke, "Whatever do you mean Tommy, I'm not late am I?" Taking a step back from him, you glanced at your watch to check the time, finding that you were actually a little early. Still confused, you spoke again, "I said I would be here by three o'clock and it's only 2.30, so why are you so worried, I'm fine."

Taking a calming breath, Tommy put a hand to your face and rubbed his thumb gently across your cheek, his lips giving a little smile in relief, "I thought we said one o'clock." Shaking his head, his expression grew heavy, "When you didn't show up I thought someone had taken you." Moving his hand to the nape of your neck, he weaved his fingers softly through your hair. Reaching down he placed his lips to yours in a tender kiss and the emotion it held took your breath away. Resting his forehead to yours he closed his eyes and sighed with contentment and with the tips of your noses touching he wrapped his arms tight around you once more. The feeling of his embrace was so warming and his worry and concern overwhelmed you. Never did you realise just how much he cared. Moving your hands to either side of his face, you looked into his beautiful eyes giving him a smile, your voiced laced with emotion and love, "Maybe I should go missing more often."


	3. Meet Cute (Michael Gray x Reader One shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little one-shot, about how Michael comes to meet the reader
> 
> Warnings: This one-shot is a rewrite of a scene from season 2, so there are a couple of racist remarks, just like in the original scene, so please skip this one-shot if you think it may trigger you. I in no way condone racism
> 
> A/N: The heading is a reference to one of my favourite rom-coms, The Holiday.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

Isaiah was right, the Marquis was crawling with beautiful unattached women, women that sat at tables sipping on drinks they bought with their own money, no beau attached to their arms as they laughed and flirted with any man of their own choosing. Times certainly were changing and right now Michael could only see the benefits of all those changes.

Walking up to the bar they both ordered their drinks and as the bartender was busy fulfilling their order, Michael turned around to lean up against the counter. Looking across the room his eyes quickly came to settle upon one very beautiful girl. There she sat chatting and laughing with her friend, her (HC) hair sat in loose gentle curls that almost reached her shoulders, not quite the latest fashion, yet somehow looking perfect, framing her stunning features. Michael found it almost impossible to keep his eyes from her, finding it hard to believe there were currently no men interested in competing for her affections.

The bartender placed the drinks to the counter with a loud clink, breaking Michael from his reverie and for a moment both he and Isaiah remained there, leaning up against the counter drinking mouthfuls of their whiskey and chatting. Yet before long, his eyes drifted back upon the beautiful girl at the table, where he found her gazing curiously at him, the most exquisite smile gracing her lips. Michael was sure he felt his cheeks grow red at her attention and quickly averted his gaze to the floor, Isaiah noticing his reaction with a laugh, "Seen somethin' you like, Mickey?"

Clearing his throat, he took a sip of whiskey not bothering to answer. All the while, looking to his feet, praying Isaiah wouldn't turn around and bring more attention to him. Lifting his head from the floor, he found his prayers unanswered, watching as Isaiah looked behind his shoulder to her table. Turning back to Michael he looked surprised, "What?... you haven't met her yet? Giving a bit of a snicker, Isaiah sounded amused as he slapped him across his shoulder, "You might be in with a chance there, no one else is good enough for her, hell, the men around here are too scared to even touch her with a ten-foot pole."

Michael looked at Isaiah, his face filled with confusion, "What do you mean... who is she?"

Shaking his head, Isaiah once again looked to him with surprise, "I really can't believe you haven't met her yet. That girl there is Tommy's cousin." Isaiah noticed how Michael's expression fell a little and he knew exactly what Michael was thinking, "Don't worry, she is no relation to you, she's Tommy's mother's niece, but she's practically a little sister to them."

Everything fell into place for Michael, his face dawning with awareness. "Ohhh...is that (YN) (YLN)." He had heard a lot about this girl but had never managed to meet her.

Isaiah nodded his head and smiled, "Yeah, probably the prettiest girl in all of Birmingham and no one's allowed to touch her, your cousins are very protective of her, but maybe they'll let you have a go."

Michael didn't know why Isaiah's last comment annoyed him so much, but it did and he found himself giving him a bit of a death stare, Isaiah put his hands in the air and laughed, realising he had hit a nerve, "I meant no disrespect," he then gave Michael a little smirk and with a nod of his head in her direction, he continued, "C'mon, let me introduce you, you can have (YN) and I'll take her friend."

Michael all of a sudden felt nervous, his heart speeding up as he made a move to follow Isaiah, though they were both stopped short when a man came between them and the girl's table. Giving Michael the quick once over he turned his attention to Isaiah, "I don't drink with Blacks."

Isaiah rolled his eyes and threw down his cigarette, "Here we fucking go."

The bartender realising exactly who the boys were, tried to diffuse the situation, "They're okay Paddy, let it be."

The man wouldn't let it go, "No, it's not, I said I don't drink in pubs with Blacks."

Michael was quick to speak in his friend's defence, just two simple words but his message was clear, "Then leave."

Again the bartender tried to intervene, "I'm tellin' you to leave it Paddy."

Still, the guy wouldn't let it go, clearly in search for a fight, his stupid friends gathering around to back him up. And after yet another smart comment, the guy pulled back to land a punch in Isaiah's direction, but was stopped short when (YN) hastily placed herself between them. Shoving her hand against the guy's chest, she pushed him back with a surprising amount of force, leaving Michael a little astonished. The man looked at her, his face going a little blank, unsure as to what he was supposed to do, then she spoke, "Are you bloody daft Paddy? Next time you want to pick a fight, make sure you know who you're picking it with." As she turned around slightly, Michael found himself close enough to look into her (EC) eyes, 'My God, beautiful,' was the only thought going through his head.

(YN) didn't notice him staring as she gestured towards Isaiah and, continued, "Don't you know he's a Peaky Boy?" Then moving her hand towards Michael, she continued, "And if I'm right, this here, is Michael Gray, Polly's son."

The man's expression grew panicked, almost scared as he backed away a couple of steps, his hands palms up in front of himself, "I'm sorry (YN), I never knew.... I never would have.... sorry." Turning to face both Isaiah and Michael, he gave them both his apologies and quickly made his way from the pub, looking in quite a hurry to leave.

Straightening out his suit, Isaiah looked to (YN), running a hand across his head, "We could have handled that, you know."

(YN) gave a little laugh, the sound causing Michael's heart to quicken, "Yeah, I know, but you would have ruined my evening and probably got my favourite pub burnt down." Then looking to Michael, she gave him a smile that found him holding his breath, "Besides, we don't want you boys messing up your handsome faces." Isaiah laughed at her reply as she turned her full attention to Michael, "So am I right? Are you Polly's son?"

Looking at him expectantly with her stunning (EC) eyes, Michael could feel his face heating up again, clearing his throat he nodded his head and answered her as well as his twisted tongue would let him. "Aah... Yeah... but... how did you know?"

With all the confidence in the world, (YN) gave him a look that told him she knew exactly the effect she was having on him. Taking her time, she picked off some imaginary fluff from his jacket lapel, "Well, your mother keeps telling me how handsome her son is and besides, you look so much like her it was easy to tell." Michael gave her a bit if a smile feeling like a shy schoolboy, before she added, "Why don't you and Isaiah buy me and my friend here a drink, then we can sit down and have a bit of a chat." Moving her hand from his jacket, she looked up at him through her lashes, the sight making him want to bite his lip, her words making his train of thought derail, "After all, we are... almost family."

With that, Isaiah clapped his hands together, obviously happy with the invitation, Michael feeling relieved when his friend replied for him, "I'll be in that, c'mon Mickey let's get these two lovely ladies some drinks."

Turning towards the bar, Michael inhaled quietly and smiled to himself, his heart still beating too fast in his chest, his cheeks still a little too flushed and his head awash with too many thoughts. Shaking his head he lit a cigarette and leaned up against the bar, unable to believe how much his life had changed since moving to Small Heath. Turning his head, his gaze settled upon (YN) as she sat there laughing with her friend, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his lips, thinking and hoping his life was just about to get a whole lot better.


	4. Quiet Courage (Shelby Family x Sibling Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello, I saw that you had said that your requests were open so I thought. "You best ask now". So here is my request. Shelby family x reader. So like the reader is Ada's twin or younger sister. Reader has always been a sickly girl(which resalted in her father's wrath when she was young and makes her super skittish.) But like she does all the laundry and cleaning for her older brothers and they all have a soft spot for her. And then I don't know, like she gets super ill again and just angst+fluff.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, worry, concern, sick reader (breathing difficulties-asthma)
> 
> A/N: I've never written a fanfic for a character x sibling before (I mean, the last thing I want is to have Thomas Shelby as a brother, I would much prefer to know him in a different way, wink,wink) so hopefully you think it's turned out okay. Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to send me a message/comment/ask, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.

(YN) had always been a sickly child, from the very moment she was pulled from her mother's womb she struggled for life. Fragile and tiny, she was born far too early and every breath she took was a hard-fought battle. There was not a single member of the Shelby family who thought she would survive, yet she did, she may have been small and weak but she was a fighter, her tiny body refusing to ever give in.

There was only a single year of separation between her and her older sister Ada, though you would never know, after a childhood full of breathing problems and illnesses her growth failed to reach its full potential, making her appear far younger than her actual age. Nevertheless, she was a very beautiful girl, with long (HC) hair, stunning (EC) eye and the sweetest disposition imaginable. However, being so weak and vulnerable made her a target for her father's cruel nature, he would often take out his anger on the poor child and as a result, she grew up very timid and shy, cowering away from any kind of conflict. Yet, her brothers and sister adored her, often provoking their father to direct his anger towards them whenever he looked close to losing control with her. And so, the day their father walked out of the Shelby family for good, was a day almost worth celebrating.

As she grew into adulthood, her health improved immensely, it wasn't that she didn't get sick because she often did, but thankfully it was never too serious and before they knew it, their sweet sister would be up and about taking care of her family in any way she was able. Physically unable to go out and work, she helped in other ways, trying to cook for her family almost every day and do the laundry whenever she was physically able and her brother's knowing how hard it was for her to do what she did, absolutely loved her for it. After coming back from France, they all struggled in their own different ways and (YN) somehow knew exactly what they needed to get them through their horrible moments of despair. Arthur in particular, benefitted from her presence, the simple knowledge of knowing his little sister wouldn't cope with his violent and erratic outbursts, kept him from such actions without any effort at all, her mere presence enough to keep his mind clear and calm.

The morning started out like any other, with (YN) waking to make her family breakfast. Always the first Shelby to wake she hated to waste the day away in bed, after spending countless days as a child sick and bedridden, the thought of lying idly in her bedroom had never appealed to her. Standing at the stove stirring the porridge her brother Tommy was the next to join her, placing a quick kiss to her temple, he spoke, "Morning (YN)."

Giving her brother a smile, she turned to face him, "Good morning to you too."

When Tommy's eyes took in her face, his expression fell, "Are you okay, you look very pale." Placing a hand to her forehead and cheek, he was relieved to find she had no temperature. Gesturing for the wooden spoon, he said, "Here, let me do it this morning, why don't you go and sit down."

Looking to his eyes, she gave him another smile, "I'm fine Tommy, I'm just a little tired, that's all, I'm sure I can manage making a little porridge."

Raising his eyebrows a bit, he added, "You sure?" (YN) only nodded her head in reply and as Tommy gave a little nod himself, he put a hand to the back of her shoulder, "Okay, but if you start to feel unwell, promise me you'll rest, eh." With a little sigh, she agreed and only then did her brother make his way to the table, sitting down he resisted the urge to light a cigarette, knowing that its smoke would do her no favours if she was getting sick.

Arthur was the next to join them, in an extra chipper mood he made his way over as he spoke, "Ah, you're too good to us little sister," reaching her side he pulled her in for an enthusiastic cuddle, quickly releasing her with a smile. Joining his brother at the table, he leaned across for one of Tommy's cigarettes, but before his fingers even made contact, Tommy had silently placed his hand over them, shaking his head as he gestured to his sister. Arthur's expression fell as his head snapped towards her, instantly realising what Tommy was getting at, "Hey (YN), how you feelin' this mornin'?"

Turning around to face her brothers, (YN) gave a little laugh, "I don't know what secret sign language Tommy is using behind my back, but I'm fine Arthur, please, don't make a fuss." And that was it, not another word was spoken about it as they sat and ate breakfast, Aunt Pol, Ada and even Finn had noticed she wasn't well, but after some more secret sign language from Tommy, they remained quiet on the matter. However, while (YN) was busy clearing the dishes, Tommy pulled Polly aside, "Make sure she rests today Aunt Poll, she,"

Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Polly interrupted with a roll of her eyes, "I'm not stupid Tommy, I've cared for that girl since she was a little babe, I couldn't count the times your mum and me nursed her through the night, go, we'll be fine."

Waiting for the water to boil so she could wash the dishes, (YN) began to feel light-headed and wheezy, rubbing her hands across her face she told herself it was in her head, blaming Tommy and Arthur for planting the thought in the first place. Taking the dishcloth from the table, she twisted it between her fingers and jumped when two hands grabbed either side of her shoulders. Taken by surprise she turned to see Polly, her face holding an expression she had seen many times before, it was a look that spoke without words, a look that said, 'There's no point in arguing with me, I know best, just do as you're told.' Guiding her to her feet, Polly turned her around still holding her by her shoulders, "Don't tell me you're fine, because I can see you're not. You're as white as the snow outside, now go to your room and rest, I will bring up your medicine in a minute." Putting a hand to her forehead, she shook her head and sighed, "You're getting a fever too.... Go on, off you go."

(YN) didn't argue, she was feeling worse with every single passing second and she knew that her Aunt Poll was right, turning on her heels, she left the kitchen without a word, heading in the direction of her room. By the time she took the few short steps to the stairs her breath was evading her, grabbing on to the banister she struggled to lift her feet up each step, every one leaving her more and more short of breath. Never in the past had her sickness come on so quickly, beginning to panic she called for Polly, but her voice came as a croaky whisper, her lungs failing to deliver the oxygen she needed. Struggling she barely reached the top step when her legs collapsed from beneath, her small frame barely making a sound as it hit the floor. Trying hard to call out, yet finding no voice, she could do nothing but lay there as her vision slowly faded to black.

The medication slipped from Polly's fingers at the sight of her niece lying at the top of the stairs, running up to her in a panic she called out to Ada and Finn. Reaching (YN)'s side she watched as her body heaved, struggling for air, her chest making the most distressing noises. Ada came running after hearing the distress in her Aunt's voice, followed soon after by Finn, both of them filled with fear at the sight of their sister. It had been a long time since they had seen her like this, in fact, Finn couldn't recall ever seeing her in such a state. Polly looked up at them, her eyes filled with despair, yet she was quick to speak, "Ada, help me carry her to her bed and Finn, bring me her medicine I dropped at the bottom of the stairs and then go find your brothers, tell them to bring the doctor."

Arthur and John were the first to arrive, while Tommy left to collect the doctor. Bursting through the front door they run up the stairs, slowing their pace as the neared her door, their hearts dropping at the sight of their sister as she lay in her bed, her only movements coming from the ragged breaths of her chest. Looking across to the corner of the room John took in the sight of Finn and gave him a hesitant smile, the poor boy looked lost, his eyes full of fear and worry.

Taking the cap from his head, Arthur shoved it into his pocket and made his way to the side of her bed, watching as Ada administered her breathing medicine, which looked to be doing absolutely nothing. John moved to Arthur's side, worry clearly etched on his features and although he couldn't imagine seeing her any worse than she was, he asked, "Has she gotten any better?"

Lifting her head to look at her brothers, Ada shook her head, "I think she's actually worse." Arthur put a hand to his mouth, before running it over his face and through his hair, he thought the days of seeing his little sister this sick were over, but this was far worse than any of those other times.

Just at that moment, Polly rushed into the room carrying a large pot of water, "Outta the way," quickly the boys moved aside and placing the pot on the bedside table, she pulled a cloth from the water, giving it a gentle squeeze. As she began to pat down (YN)'s forehead and neck, in an attempt to cool her rising temperature, Tommy rushed through the door with the doctor. As his eyes fell upon (YN), he could feel the colour drain from his face, her poor fragile body lying hostage to her relentless gasps for air, her face so red from fever it looked as if she would burst into flames. Both Polly and Ada moved back to give the doctor some room and Tommy made his way to his sister's side, placing the back of his hand gently to her forehead. Taking a deep breath, his expression filled with worry, pulling his hand away he looked to Polly, her expression mirroring his as she spoke, "She's so hot Tommy, I've never seen her like this before." Just as the words left Polly's lips, (YN) started shaking violently, her whole body trembling from fever, the fit must have lasted five minutes, yet it felt like a year, unable to do anything but stand by uselessly and watch.

When the convulsions finally stopped, the doctor turned to Tommy and spoke, the grim look on his face doing nothing to ease all their minds, "We need to call for an ambulance, she has pneumonia and it's causing terrible distress to her breathing illness."

At the hospital the Shelby's sat by (YN)'s bedside for a whole day and night, never once was she completely alone. The doctors and had stressed from the moment of her arrival, that her chances of pulling through were slim, they had done all they possibly could and now it was up to her. And not having woken since the moment she collapsed, had them growing more and more concerned by the minute. Thankfully though, her gut-wrenching gasps for air had settled and after another two episodes of fever-induced fits, her temperature had slowly come down. Yet, the heavy wheeze of her chest kept her poor body from getting the respite it needed. Tommy sat there his eyes trained to the rise and fall of her chest, almost in a trance, just waiting for something good to happen, when from the corner of his gaze he saw the tiny movements of her fingers. So tiny that he thought he may have imagined it, looking up into her pale face he watched as her features shifted slightly and her eyelids began to flutter. Standing up, he moved to her side, lifting her hand in his as his other hand ran softly across her head, watching with a relieved smile as her eyes began to open.

Leaning down he placed a sweet kiss to her forehead and waited for her eyes to adjust to the bright hospital light. When they focused, she saw their relief, making her wonder how long she had been asleep. Trying to sit up she grimaced in pain, every breath feeling like her chest was ready to implode, but Polly guided her back to her pillow with a stern warning to take it easy and rest. Taking in their faces once more, she noticed how tired and ragged they looked, instantly feeling guilty for causing them such worry. Opening her mouth to speak, her voice came in a breathless whisper, her parched mouth and throat making it difficult to speak, "I'm so sorry for causing you all such worry."

With a little 'Hmph,' Tommy smiled, of course his sweet and selfless sister would say that, he knew that in her head she would be feeling guilty for causing them too much distress. And as everyone fussed over her, telling her to forget such silly thoughts, he stood there almost in awe of her. (YN) Shelby was without a doubt the sweetest member of his little family and definitely the most fragile, but in her own way, she was the strongest. From the day she was born, her life was a struggle for survival, there had been countless times where they thought they would lose her, when the doctors told them there was no hope. And yet, with a quiet courage she somehow managed to keep her heart beating every single time. With a little smile, Tommy cleared his throat as (YN)'s eyes settled upon him and with a voice full of relief, he replied, "Yes... well, don't go making a habit of it, eh?"


	5. You Really Don't Know... Do You? (Finn Shelby x Reader - oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (YN) has grown up with the Shelby's, they are like family to her, so what happens when her father forbids her from seeing them anymore?
> 
> Warnings: Angst, fluff, and one instance of physical abuse (Parent/child)
> 
> A/N: This was requested by someone over at Tumblr. 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think via message or comment, feedback is welcome and appreciated.

(YN) was a sweet, calm and caring young women, just the tender age of sixteen and considering she was raised in the thick of Small Heath, she was rather well spoken and elegant. Such a beautiful, clever and articulate girl and if it wasn't for her battered shoes and plain dresses she would have fit in very nicely among people from the more affluent parts of town. Just how she ended up that way, she really had no idea, yet as she sat in the kitchen with her screaming father her normally calm and articulate nature was nowhere in sight.

At the table she sat with her arms crossed, biting her bottom lip, trying so hard to keep from shouting, but she was so close to the end of her tether that she could feel her eyes burning up and her biting words ready to fly from her mouth. Looking up to her father she stared at him defiantly as he stood over her, his voice and words threatening, "You will marry that man... even if I have to drag you down the isle myself."

That was it, those words she had fought so hard to hold back finally came barreling out. Slamming her hands against the table she pushed herself back, the chair scrapping loudly over the floor, standing up she looked him square in the eyes, "I... will... not... marry... him."

Seething, her father turned and walked to the other side of the kitchen, spinning back around to face her. Throwing his hands up in the air he almost spat out his words, "It's that bloody Shelby boy isn't it? I told you I didn't want you seeing him anymore."

Taking a deep breath, (YN) tried to calm herself, managing to keep her voice even, "What does Finn have to do with this? It's not his fault I don't want to marry any of the men you've brought home to parade in front of me." It was true, from the moment (YN)'s father had forbidden her to see Finn, he had tried to marry her off to at least six different men, some nearly double her age. It was as if he couldn't wait to be rid of her, like she was a burden. If she was being honest with herself she had always felt like a burden to him. Shaking her head, she felt what little calm she held, vanish out the kitchen window, "You're such a hypocrite, Da... It was fine for me to grow up with the Shelby's when Polly was around to feed me and care for me, but the moment she up and moves, they're suddenly not good enough."

Clearly not accustom to his usually sweet daughter talking back to him, he closed the distance between them with quick, tense strides, "Don't you dare... who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

Unwilling to back down, she held her ground, "But it's true... I was at the Shelby's every day from the time the sun rose to the time it set and you never had a problem with it, as long as you could go to the pub and have a beer." (YN) knew her words were upsetting him, but she couldn't stop herself, everything she said was the truth. "So how can you expect me to cut them out if my life...? And Finn is sweet and kind, never has he been cruel to me and never has he gotten me into any kind of trouble."

Now her father was shaking his head, "I don't care how he treats you... as long as you associate with that family, no man is gonna touch you." Taking a deep breath, he released it with a huff, "Do you know how hard it was to find any men even willing to come and meet you...? There all too scared they're gonna have the Peaky Blinders knockin' on their front door."

With such bitter defiance she stared at him, anger engulfing her eyes, speaking just one word, yet it was filled with venom, "Good." After a few moments of utter silence, she continued, "Besides, I see Finn almost every day and the rest of the Shelby's every other week. They've been more of a family to me than you have and I will not cut him or his family from my life."

Without warning her father's arm swung in the air, hitting her across the cheek with the back of his hand, splitting the corner of her mouth. In shock, (YN) covered the side of her face, unable to speak, already able to feel the heat radiating from her skin. Staring at her father in disbelief she could see the regret in his eyes, even if his words didn't show it, "How dare you disobey me like that... You will stop seeing him and you will marry whoever I tell you to marry."

Taking a shaky breath, (YN) felt her tears gather, ready to spill over and roll down her cheek. Biting her bottom lip in an effort to hold them back she looked at her father and slowly shook her head, before turning and running from the kitchen, refusing to let him see her tears.

Laying on her bed (YN) could no longer control her emotion, burying her face into her pillow, her tears slowly soaking it through as her thoughts took her back to happier times. Happier times that made her heart ache just thinking about them. There was just a couple of months separating both Finn and (YN) and neither of them could remember their mothers, both of them having died when they were just small babies and that's when Polly took it upon herself to step in and care for them both. Living next door to (YN)'s father Polly had taken pity on him when his wife died, he fell apart and was barely able to look after himself let alone a newborn babe. And that's how Finn and (YN)'s life long friendship began. They did everything together, they learnt to walk and talk together, played and fought together and spent almost every waking moment side by side. Where there was one there was always the other, so much so that Polly often joked about them being joined at the hip and she found both their dispositions so sweet and innocent that she went to great lengths to shield them from the daily activities of the Shelby family business.

Finn really was quite different to his brothers, maybe it was because he was too young to go to war and still held an innocence that his brother's lost the moment they stepped on to the battlefields of France. And even though (YN) was only six when they enlisted she could remember them very well, yet could never recall them being quite so sweet and placid as their little brother. Or maybe it had more to do with the fact that Finn never really knew his father, who up and left his family when Finn was just a young boy. From the stories she heard from both her father and Polly, Arthur Shelby Snr and was not the most loving or caring father, quite the opposite actually and she often wondered whether his cruel and selfish fathering impacted the way his three eldest sons saw the world. Regardless of any of that though, they had all always been so good to her, always looking out for her, making sure she wanted for nothing. Over the years the Shelby's had done so much for both her and her father and she just couldn't understand why he now wanted nothing to do with them. They were practically family to (YN) and she was expected to just cut them out of her life. Sure she had gotten up to a lot of mischief with Finn since they time they could walk, but it was all harmless and never had he or his brother's asked her to do anything that could get her into trouble.

With a deep sigh into her pillow, she realised that none of that mattered to her father, he was adamant to keep her away from them... away from Finn, even if it meant marrying her off to a complete stranger. And when she realised this was a battle against her father that she was not going to win, she once again felt her tears take hold, knowing that tomorrow she would have to tell Finn that she could no longer see him. Yet, the thing that scared her the most, was not knowing how Finn would react. (YN) had always loved him, she knew that, but over the last year her love changed, it grew from the sweet innocent love of a child to a strong, deep and emotional love. A love that made it hard for her to think of anything but him. A love that had her wanting to reach out and take his hand in hers, and a love that had her imagining what it would be like to sleep by his side every night for the rest of her life. And It wasn't that she expected him to feel the same way, because she believed her love was unrequited, but the very thought that maybe he wouldn't care if she disappeared from his life, absolutely terrified her. It would break her heart, because she simply couldn't imagine a life without him.

And that was the single last thought she had... complete and utter despair at the very thought of living her life without him. Sending an almost constant flow of tears down her cheek, until she could cry no more, leaving her body growing heavy as her mind drifted into a haze, slowly fading into a deep dreamless sleep.

Thump, thump, thump, Finn banged on (YN)'s front door with the end of his fist, the sound much louder than his quiet knock just a moment earlier. After waiting for her at their usual meeting place for nearly an hour, Finn found himself in a bit of a panic, it wasn't like her to simply not show up without at least getting a message to him. Poking his head to the side of the door he looked in the window and sighed with relief, just able to make out her form through the tired looking curtains as she came down the stairs, tying her robe loosely around her waist. When she neared, he noticed her rubbing her hands across her face before running her fingers through her hair in a futile attempt to neaten the adorable (HC) mess.

Yet, any relief he felt soon disappeared into the cold morning air when she finally opened the door. Stepping through the doorway he gently grabbed her forearms, first noticing her bleary red eyes, before his gaze fell upon the faint purple bruise at the side of her face, bringing to his attention the little split at the corner of her perfect mouth. Then, what little resolve she had seemingly fell apart the moment her despairing gaze fell upon him, bringing fresh tears to her eyes. Placing a tender thumb to the corner of her mouth, he spoke, his voice burning, "(YN), what happened... who did this to you?"

With a shaky breath, (YN) bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering in an attempt to regain some of her resolve, yet her voice faltered as her eyes fell to the ground, "It... it's nothing Finn... please, don't worry about it."

Finn felt an unfamiliar anger consume him, wondering how on earth she could think someone causing her harm was nothing, he couldn't even imagine hurting a single hair on her beautiful, perfect head. Gently he placed his hands to either side of her face, holding her gaze to his, "This is not nothing, I would never do this to you and neither should anyone else." (YN) tried to turn her gaze away, almost as if she couldn't bare looking at him, making him wonder if he had done anything to upset her. Immediately he dropped his hands, not wanting to cause her further discomfort, "Have I done something to upset you?" When she shook her head, he exhaled in relief, "Then tell me... what's happened?"

(YN) nodded her head, yet Finn could see the conflict in her eyes, why was she finding this so difficult? They had spent their whole lives together, surely she knew she could trust him with her life. Taking her by the hand, he guided her to the sofa and pulled a wooden chair across to sit down in front of her. And finally, she began talking, her voice barely a broken whisper, "It's Da... he doesn't want me to see you anymore... he forbid me months ago from seeing you or your family.... But I can't." Shaking her head, she looked at him with broken eyes, "He keeps bringing men here, trying to marry me off... and every time I refuse... but he's had enough and now he's going to make me marry one." Taking a deep breath, she looked to her hands clenched together in her lap as Finn reached across placing his hand over them, his heart slowly breaking at her words.

Finn knew something strange had been going on with (YN), she hadn't been her usual happy self for a while now and it was no news to him that her father hated him... and his family, but to make her marry some stranger!... that was simply not going to happen. He couldn't allow it... wouldn't allow it, not her... not (YN). Unable to take his eyes from her bruised cheek and injured lip, he felt his anger building, unable to keep it hidden from his voice, gesturing to her face, he asked, "When did he do this?"

With hesitant eyes, she spoke, "Last night, when I told him that I still see you almost every day." (YN)'s hesitant eyes turned desperate, "Finn, I don't know what to do."

Finn fell silent, though his heart pumped loud in his chest, he couldn't believe that she went behind her father's back for him. Picking up both her hands in his, he heard her little intake of air from his touch, but waited until she looked up before speaking, "I know what to do." Again there was silence, (YN)'s heavy (EC) eyes, suddenly hopeful. Finn felt his nerves take hold, his stomach a steady parade of flutters, yet he was never so sure of anything in his young life, "Marry me... your Da can't make you marry someone if you're already married."

(YN)'s eyes filled with tears once again, lifting her hand to her mouth her expression wavered between disbelief and... joy? Finn wasn't quite sure. When she spoke her voice was quiet and fragile, "You would do that?"

Nodding his head, Finn leaned over and gently tangled his fingers amongst her soft (HC) locks, placing a sweet kiss to her forehead. "I would... I would do it for you" With a little shake of his head, he smiled softly, "You really don't know... do you?"

(YN)'s breaths quickened, her hand coming to rest around his wrist at the side of her face, "Know what?"

"That I love you... I always have." Giving a little laugh, he recalled something from his childhood, "When I was little my brother's would always laugh at me, because I was forever telling them I was going to marry you."

(YN) laughed and cried at the same time, yet Finn knew they were happy tears, with a gentle thumb he wiped away the wetness from her cheeks, before placing a sweet kiss to her lips. The joy he felt when she didn't pull away was a joy unlike any other... a joy he couldn't even begin to describe, only able to answer with another kiss to her perfect lips. This time the kiss was longer and more urgent, yet still... it was tender... forever aware to not cause her sore lips more harm. When they finally pulled away, they were both a little breathless, but Finn's stomach dropped at the sudden look of defeat that flooded across (YN)'s features. Standing up he pushed away the chair, gently lifting her to her feet, with his hands resting against her waist, he asked, "What is it?"

With a deep breath, (YN) came right out with it her expression and voice helpless, "We're too young, I cannot marry you without Da's permission... and he will never allow it."

Finn chuckled again, as he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, before taking her face between his hands, "Do you really think a little thing like that can stop us?" Giving another little chuckle, he smirked lovingly, "You do know who my brother is... don't you?"


	6. Carrying Thomas Shelby's baby would include: (Headcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> A/N: Please feel free to send me a message or comment, I would love to know what you think.

*When you first tell Tommy you're carrying his baby, he is quiet before a soft smile spreads across his entire face.He has been under a lot of pressure recently and his smiles rarely reach his eyes, but this news has his crystal eyes sparkling.

*Before he says a word he reaches his arms around your waist and gently picks you up, slowly spinning around on his feet, gently setting you back down he places tender hands to the sides of your face, your lips meeting in a sweet kiss, "That's the best news I've had all year."

*Tommy has always been fiercely protective of you, but now... god help the poor soul that harms a single hair on your head.

*At first, you are not allowed to lift a finger, it was quite frustrating really. Yet before long, he realised you were only humouring him and you did what you needed to do when he was not around anyway.

*A little amused, he knew he should have known better than to try and boss you around and he soon let you be.

*You were so sick for the first four months, you could barely keep any food in your belly, making him worry for both you and the baby.

*Only able to keep porridge and dry biscuits down, you walked into the kitchen one morning to find the cupboards full of oats and your favourite brand of biscuits, bringing an affectionate smile to your lips.

*He actually tried to spend as much time as possible with you and came to every single doctor's appointment, finding the best doctor in all of Birmingham.

*He never expected to love your growing belly, but oh... he did, unable to keep his hands from rubbing it tenderly.

*When he first felt the baby move, his expression spoke for him as he waited patiently for another movement, looking up to you his eyes were filled with amazement as he gently shook his head.

*Finding the little babe most active at night, he would happily lay awake with his arm resting across your belly, completely in awe of the growing life inside of you and amazed that you could sleep through all the movements.

*He loved to stand in the doorway when you were completely unaware of his presence, sitting by the fire with your hand protectively around your tummy as you spoke to it, your voice already filled with so much love. You were going to much such a wonderful mother.

*One night he came over and kissed your forehead, before kneeling down in front of you, leaning down he almost pressed his lips to your belly, "Hello little one, I hope you're being good to your mother."

*When the baby reacted to the sound of his voice an indescribable feeling took over, wondering how on earth someone he hasn't even met could bring such a feeling of devotion and love.

*Always willing to relieve your aching back and feet with countless massages.

*Always quietly in awe that you could grow a little person in there.

*Coming up behind you and kissing the nape of your neck as his arms stretch around your growing middle, secretly loving how it gets a little harder with each passing week.

*When the big day finally arrives your water breaks at his feet and without a moment of hesitation, he sends for the doctor, before guiding you upstairs to your room where he cleans you up before putting you in bed.

*When Polly and the doctor arrive they try and send him from the room, but he tells them flatly, "I'm not going anywhere," as he sits down beside you taking your hand in his.

*Wiping the beads of sweat from your forehead.

*Suprised at your strength when you grip his fingers during your growing contractionsUtter pride in your strength and courage when the labour continues into the night.

*When the baby cries out for the first time, he has never heard a more welcomed sound.

*Watching as the doctor places the tiny wriggling babe to your chest, you lean down placing a feather light kiss to the little one's fragile silky head, never had he seen a more natural and beautiful sight.

*And when you reached up and placed that little bundle of pure perfection into his waiting arms, he felt as if his heart would burst... so much love for such a tiny little person, knowing there was not a thing in the world that he wouldn't do for the pair of you... his own little family.


	7. Clueless (Thomas Shelby x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds herself at a club, lonely and feeling sorry for herself when her night takes an unexpected turn.
> 
> A/N: Okay, so this was supposed to be a small 400-500 word drabble to get me back into of the swing of writing for Tommy, so I can write the next chapter of 'Something So Strong' but somehow it turned into this. Whoopsy daisy!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or message, feedback is always welcome and appreciated.

How you went through your whole life in Birmingham without knowing who Thomas Shelby was, well.... it was beyond you. Of course, you had heard of him and his notorious family, honestly, you would have to live under a rock on a deserted island in the middle of the North Sea, to have never heard of them. Yet, you could trip over any one of them in the middle of the street during broad daylight and still not have a clue who they were. And the day you meet Thomas Shelby that's exactly what happened... well almost.

It was your own stupid fault, not that you regretted it, not one little bit. Being knocked off your feet, yes, actually knocked to the floor by one of the most dashing and handsome men you had ever seen was at that moment the most exciting thing that had happened to you all night... all day... all week, month or year.

You were heading towards the foyer of the club to collect your coat and leave after the night had taken a turn for the worst. You had barely even finished your first whiskey when you looked up from the bar to see your ex-fiancé walk through the door, his new gorgeous girlfriend wrapped proudly around his arm. Never had you wanted to get out of somewhere so quickly, unable to bear the sight of him so happy, when you were there all alone. It was petty you knew, but you couldn't help it. He had put you through so much this year, you had your whole life planned out together, everything was organised, the wedding invitations were sent and he went and threw it all away, dumping you a week before the wedding for a floozy he met just a few days earlier. The floozy hanging from his arm, a woman, no, a little girl who followed him around like a lost puppy. Maybe that's what he wanted, a helpless wife he could shape and mold to suit and serve him. Well... he was never going to find that in you, so maybe you were better off without him and as you picked up your tumbler dispatching what remained down your throat, that's exactly what you tried to tell yourself.

With that, you stood up from the bar keeping your eyes glued to the floor, avoiding everyone's gaze as you made a quick beeline for the exit, not at all watching where you were going. In the following moment, you found your backside flat to the floor and your head thumping hard against the side of the doorway. Lifting your hand to the side of your head you looked up in a bit of a daze, your eyes meeting with a pair of the most stunning blue eyes, looking worried and concerned as their owner began making a fuss over you.

Crouching down beside you, he lifted your hand from your head, inspecting the injury as he apologised, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

You made an attempt to stand, grateful when he placed a sturdy arm around your waist to help you to your feet and even in your daze his touch sent a flutter throughout your chest. "No, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well... either way, you're the one who ended up on the floor, here let me help you." With a hand at the small of your back, he gently guided you to the bar, calling for the bartender to bring some ice. Pulling out a stool, he tapped on the cushion, "Here, sit down a minute and we'll ice that head of yours."

As much as you wanted to stay and be fussed over by this gorgeous man, you needed to get out before your ex or his girlfriend laid their eyes on you. As if he could read your mind the handsome stranger spoke, "I can see your in a hurry to get out of here, but I can't let you leave... not until I know I haven't concussed you." Looking up, you felt yourself inhale, his crystal blue and sincere gaze leaving you biting your bottom lip. Hearing him clear his throat, he introduced himself, "I'm Thomas."

Nodding your head, you gave him a little smile that he seemed to drink up, "Hello Thomas, I'm (YN)... (YN) (YLN)." Unwillingly, you pulled your eyes from his intense gaze, searching around the room for your ex, hoping your little display had gone unnoticed. Except, it seemed as though every pair of eyes in the room were on you both, including your former husband to be and his floozy little whore.

Thomas followed your gaze, though he turned back to face you as he spoke, "Well, Miss (YN), I'm not sure why you're in such a hurry, but I'm guessing it has something to do with that gentleman over there, who can't seem to keep his eyes from you."

The bartender handed Thomas a small bag of ice, "Here you go Mr Shelby, is there anything else I can get you?" Whether it was the knock to your head or the fact you were still aware of your ex staring at you, but somehow you never made the connection between Thomas' first and last name.

Wrapping the ice in a cloth, he lifted it to the side of your head, speaking to the bartender as he did so, "That'll be all for now." His touch was surprisingly tender and as you lifted your hand to hold the ice yourself he let his own linger under your fingertips, sending a fluster of heat across your cheeks. Removing his hand, he leaned down, his face just inches from yours, "So, tell me Miss (YLN)... just who is the gentleman that keeps burning a hole through the side of my head, every time I touch you?"

Again, maybe it was the bump to your head, but you almost scoffed, the sound was quite unladylike, yet it brought an amused smirk to his face. "I doubt that very much."

Thomas looked at you with raised eyebrows, "Watch." With careful fingers around your wrist, he took the ice from your palm placing it to the bar. Returning his hand to the side of your head, he ran a gentle thumb across the small lump, making you inhale at his touch. It was difficult to take your eyes from him, his gaze was almost hypnotic, but you did and he was right. There was your fiancé... ex-fiancé glaring bitterly at you both, while his stupid girlfriend stared dumbfounded at the man standing before you.

You bit the inside of your cheek, trying to suppress a smirk as you looked back up into Thomas' eyes, his voice and expression rather 'matter of fact,' "See?"

Sitting down on the stool beside you, he placed the ice back to the side of your head and a single wave to the bartender brought him running over in a hurry to take his order. You found it a little strange, but still, you didn't think much of it. Before you knew it, you both had a whiskey sitting in your hands, probably the finest whiskey you had ever tasted. Turning to you, he asked again, "So, who's the guy?"

Taking a large sip from your tumbler, you sighed, unsure as to why you were sharing your story with this stranger, albeit a very handsome one. "Well, he and I were engaged not too long ago, but he called it off a week before the big day because he met that... that woman just a few days earlier."

Thomas cleared his throat again, "Well isn't he the fool." Lifting a lock of your (HC) hair, he placed it behind your ear, his fingers lingering softly at your neck, "He looks like he regrets it now." Leaning down, he whispered against your ear as his hand moved to the back of your head tangling gently amongst your hair, the sensation sending sweet shivers across your shoulders, his words sending them throughout your entire body. "Why don't we make him really jealous and let him watch you walk out of here on my arm."

A mischievous smile appeared across your lips and you were unsure whether it was the opportunity to make your ex burn with jealousy or because this beautiful and rather magnetic man had suggested that he wanted to take you home. And yet, there was something endearing in the way offered. You knew he would walk you out, offer to take you home, accept your offer inside for a nightcap... if you felt so inclined. Yet, also you felt as if you could leave him standing at your front door, with no invitation inside and no expectation for anything more than a 'Thank you.' And you couldn't begin to explain just how appealing a man like that was.

With just a single nod of your head, you agreed, bringing a surprisingly sweet smile to his lips... And you knew you were done for, not even bothering to look at the man who had ruined your night... your day... your week, month and year. Standing up you smiled, taking his outstretched arm in yours and without a backward glance you looked up into those stunning blue eyes, "Thank you, Thomas."

Dipping his head, he accepted your thanks as he led the way towards the exit, speaking as he reached the door, "It's my pleasure and please, call me Tommy."

Just then the attendant beside the exit spoke, almost causing you to choke on the air in your throat, a little gasp escaping your lips, "You're leaving already, Mr Shelby? Here, let me collect your coats."

Thomas must have heard your little gasp, turning to you he asked, "Miss (YLN), are you okay?"

Nodding your head, you answered, your voice strangely calm, "Yes, I'm fine thank you, but please, call me (YN)." Inside though, you were almost dying of embarrassment, feeling like an absolute fool. Almost ashamed that it had taken you so long to put two and two together.

And as he took your coat from the attendant and helped you into it, you couldn't help but notice his slightly amused and knowing expression, as your own voice played over and over disbelievingly in your head. 'I can't believe I'm leaving here with Thomas 'bloody' Shelby.'


	8. Demons (Arthur Shelby x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader calms a raging Arthur Shelby.
> 
> A/N: Okay, so this is my first Arthur fic, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Angst, violence, violent outburst.
> 
> A/N: Please feel free to send me a message or ask, I would love to know what you think.

You came barreling through the doorway, your heart thumping loud in your chest, breathless, as you called out Arthur's name, the sound falling deafly upon his ears. After Finn had arrived pounding his fists urgently against your front door, you dropped everything and ran, Arthur's sparring with some poor innocent boy had apparently gotten out of hand.

Arthur had returned from France a changed man. Even as a kid, he was always a little tightly wired, but now there was no control. His temper could flare at the flip of a coin, taking over his body and his mind, seemingly leaving the devil in control. Yet you... you could always pick up on his little warning signs, the little clues that hinted of the stirring beast inside and somehow you were able to keep his demons at bay.

Yet, there were times you were not around and the demons were free to come out and play, leaving devastation in their wake. Every episode chipping away at what little light remained in his soul, casting heavy shadows in its place. And it broke your heart. Some men were just not built for war, it flicked a switch inside them, one that could rarely be switched back and you feared your poor Arthur's switch was forever broken.

Racing up to his side, you were horrified at the sight. A poor young boy lay motionless and barely breathing as Arthur kneeled over him, his fists flying in an uncontrolled rage, connecting blow after blow to the boys face, leaving him unrecognisable. Men surrounded him in a fruitless attempt to calm his rage, ripping him from the boy, their actions only fuelling his storm.

You shouted for them to move, each one backing away instantly, all of them relieved to see you, grateful to be out of Arthur's line of fire. You took a deep breath, to steady your racing heart, clear your panicked thoughts and calm your trembling voice, before placing a firm hand to his shoulder. "Arthur... Arthur!" Your touch coupled with the steady tone of your voice, brought a stagger to his rage, his whole body stiffening at the sound of your voice. Taking advantage of his single breath of clarity, you spoke again, your voice quiet and gentle, "Arthur, stop... look at me."

Slowly, he turned to face you and you placed your hands upon his forearms, immediately feeling his tense muscles unwind under your touch. The raw anger and rage burning in his eyes dissipating the moment his gaze fell upon your face as his blood-stained fists dropped to his sides. Placing your palms to his stubbly cheeks, you held his gaze to yours, watching as the demon disappeared and your Arthur returned, "It's over my love... I'm here... let me take you home."


	9. Sweet Arthur (Arthur Shelby x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Arthur have been together for a little while now, but still, he can't believe his good fortune.
> 
> Word count: 914
> 
> Warnings: None really. Maybe some angst.
> 
> A/N: Okay, so I don't know what happened here. I started with just fluff and sentiment in mind, but something happened about half the way through. Maybe it had something to do with the few glasses of whiskey under my belt... I'm not sure. But I hope it makes sense... maybe I should have waited until I could proof read it in the morning before I posted. Oh well... fingers crossed it works.
> 
> Any feedback, comments or messages are very welcome and appreciated. I would love to know what you think of my little stories.

Releasing a long sigh of contentment, Arthur opened his eyes and looked up to you. The feeling of your fingers running through his hair as he lay stretched out on the couch, his head resting comfortably in your lap, was almost hypnotising. Each gentle touch, sending shivers of release across the worked up muscles of his shoulders... Shoulders that were wound so tight when he walked through the door that evening, they felt as if the slightest movement would snap them. Reaching over the back of his head, he placed his palm to the side of your face, his long fingers tangling softly within your hair, his voice rough and yet surprisingly tender. "I'm a lucky man, (YN). I don't know what I did to deserve ya, but whateva it was... I'm glad I did it?"

Giving a little sigh yourself, you smiled the most perfect smile, a beautiful balance of both charmed and bashful sentiment, your lovely eyes reflecting the amber flames that flickered and crackled in the fireplace. Leaning down, your warm soft lips somehow reached his forehead, giving him a lingering kiss that had another sigh of contentment passing his lips. When you sat back up, you spoke, and if your voice and eyes hadn't been so sincere, he would have disagreed with you. "Oh Arthur... you really can be the sweetest man... you must give yourself more credit."

Arthur closed his eyes again, his hand leaving the side of your face to grab yours which sat idly upon his chest. Wrapping every available finger around your hand, he lifted it to his mouth... kissing every fingertip with tender lips. With a small shake of his head, he placed it back to his chest, holding it against the beat of his heart, his head filled with only sweet thoughts of you.

Arthur knew he was the high maintenance one in your relationship and it only made him love you more. The fact that you put up with all his bullshit was a constant source of wonder for him. Well, that wasn't exactly true... it was more the fact that you knew exactly how to deal with his bullshit, that brought wonder... not only to him, but the rest of the family too. You had this way of making him see sense and calming him down, even when his usually uncontrollable rage took control. You made it very easy for him to love you and every day since the moment you waltzed into his life, he found himself counting his blessings to the almighty lord above.

It was true, that since the pair of you had been together, no other man even dared look your way... he offered you a level of protection from unwanted advances that you had never experienced before. And those advances were plentiful... because, well... you were stunning, but since the first day you walked around Small Heath by his side, your arm entwined with his, those advances quickly dried up... and you adored him for it. But any protection he offered you, paled in comparison to the protection you offered him. Of course, it wasn't the same iron fisted protection of a peaky blinder... you were far too sweet, gentle and kind hearted for that. Now, Arthur was the first to admit that the inside of his head ran on a very delicate balance. And it was your constant, even and unwavering presence that kept that very delicate balance from collapsing... seemingly with no real effort on your behalf... it was just you being you. It was this level of protection Arthur could never imagine existed and he doubted... no, he knew, any amount of love, fine dresses or hats, necklaces or rings could repay you for everything you had given him. And with each passing day with you by his side, he found a small lost piece of his broken head and heart... tiny fragments he thought he left scattered behind on the battlefields of France forever... tiny pieces found and returned that made him feel just a little more whole with every new day.

Swinging his legs off the side of the couch, Arthur sat up, all his sweet thoughts of you suddenly transforming with a burning need for closeness. Consuming him with the need to kiss you and to have your body as close as physically possible. Reaching over he grabbed you around the waist, lifting you with ease, straddling you across his lap, his lips pressing against yours with insatiable urgency, leaving the both of you breathless as his fingers worked at the buttons on the back of your dress. In his breathlessness, his hands slipped beneath your lace bodice underneath, his appetite for you only increasing as his touch brought a wave of little bumps across the soft skin of your back, your murmurs of pleasure only feeding it more. And as he stood up with you now straddled around his middle, he spoke between kisses as me made his way down the hall. "You're a good woman (YN), far too good for the likes of me. But while you'll ave me, I'm gonna take everthin' you're happy to give."

Tilting your head back to see his eyes, you grabbed his face between your hands, your fingertips rubbing tenderly against his stubble, your words filling his heart with profound and immeasurable contentment. "Arthur, oh, my sweet Arthur, I'm here for the long haul... Now, please just stop talking and get me to the bedroom."


	10. Arthur Shelby having a soft spot for you would include:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> A/N: This is my first headcanon in forever. Might do something similar with Alfie, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please feel free to send me a message or comment, I would love to know what you think.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------

• Arthur had a soft spot for you from the moment he first saw you working behind the counter at the Garrison.

• You looked so out of place to be working as a barmaid, you were far too beautiful and eloquent to work in a place like that and it made him wonder what circumstances brought you to a place like Small Heath.

• Not that he was going to complain about it.

• He came to learn that you sadly lost your husband on the battlefields of France and had no choice but to find a job to support both yourself and your young boy.

• And he took it upon himself to make sure you got paid rather handsomely for your work.

• Tommy had shown an interest in you straight away, you were exactly his type, but surprisingly, you had no interest in Tommy.

• And he never dared to believe it was because you had a soft spot for him.

• He never once noticed how your gaze would flicker towards him, whenever you would politely turn down Tommy's advances.

• But Tommy noticed and soon left you alone.

• Every man who frequented the bar soon realised you were off-limits.

• Maybe it had something to do with the death stare they received from him, anytime their eyes lingered upon you in an unsavoury way.

• And he loved that you seemed to relax and smile more, now that they left you alone to do your work.

• Because that smile was worth a million pounds. Every time he saw it his heart grew warm and fuzzy, not realising that a stupid grin would plaster his face almost every time he saw it.

• And don't even get him started on your laugh. It had to be the single most beautiful sound in the world... the joy he felt whenever he was the one to draw it from your lips, was the purest kind of joy he had ever experienced.

• Before long, he found himself actively trying to make you laugh, he was surprisingly good at it... and it never failed to make his day.

• You saw him at his best and his worst and he could never understand why he didn't terrify you... because he terrified everyone else.

• He can still remember, the night he came into the Garrison, tense, on edge and ready to explode. He didn't think you were working and never would have shown up there if he had known.

• Barreling up to the bar, he demanded a drink, not even noticing you until you placed the whisky in front of him, your hands resting gently on his tight fists upon the counter.

• When his eyes fell to your hands, he knew it was you, he would recognise those hands anywhere. And when he lifted his gaze to yours, he saw nothing but concern and sweetness in your eyes.

• All his anger just melted away, as your soft warm fingers rubbed gently back and forth across his rough skin.

• That was the moment, unrequited or not, that he knew he loved you. Knew that his feelings for you well and truly surpassed any innocent infatuation... he wanted you in every way imaginable.

• And the time he saw you in the streets of Small Heath, watched from afar as you knelt down to tie the lace of your sweet boy's boot. Giving him a kiss and a tight cuddle, before standing back up and taking his tiny hand in yours, left his heart aching.

• He wanted that little boy to be his son, wanted to care and provide for you both... to be part of that perfect little picture... to add to that perfect little picture, with a perfect little bundle of you and him. A bundle he could hold in his arms as he walked beside you, your little boy holding your hand and clutching at the side of his trousers.

• He wanted to give you everything... and everybody knew it. He was never one able to hide his emotions and desires very well.

• But he would never dream of making any advances... because in his head he was not even close to being good enough for you.

• So one evening when he walked into the Garrison, he got the biggest most glorious surprise that left him a nervous fumbling mess.

• He arrived early enough in the evening that there were only a few scattered patrons filling the chairs... and there you were standing behind the bar, your face radiating the most stunning smile when he walked through the doors.

• Placing a whiskey in his hands, you looked at him and smiled, your words leaving him speechless and blushing, "Arthur Shelby... when are going to ask me out for dinner... I've been waiting so patiently for far too long."


	11. Alfie Solomons having a soft spot for you would include: (headcanon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None really (some swearing... it is Alfie afterall).
> 
> A/N: This is my first ever attempt writing for Alfie, I would love to know what you think.
> 
> Please feel free to message or comment, your feedback is always appreciated.

• Alfie just happened to be front of house when you came to his bakery one morning. 

• You were impossible to ignore, you brightened the whole store with your gorgeous smile. 

• Greeting the shopkeeper with a familiar tone, you asked for your usual and Alfie couldn't help but add another loaf to your order, "Here, you should try this one, yeah..?" Looking to his worker, he added, "No charge... alright?" 

• You gave him a small smile and nodded your head, your voice ringing sweetly in his ears, "Thank you... Mr..?" 

• Shaking his head, he added another loaf amongst your pile, "Alfie... just call me Alfie." 

• Nibbling on your bottom lip, you spoke quietly as your gaze travelled to your feet, "Thank you... Alfie." Now he wasn't quite sure if you were a shy girl or just pretending, but either way it sent a wave of heavy thumps through his chest. You were adorable. 

• But he found himself a little disappointed when you paid and left without offering your name. Although you made up for it when you turned and gave him a breathtaking smile as you opened the door to leave. 

• As soon as the door closed behind you, he turned to his worker, "I might have ta fuckin' come out here a little more often... how often does that lovely lady come in?" 

• The shopkeeper half smiled, "(YN)..? She's been coming in here for years... it's always the same time and same order... She comes in for her mother, who doesn't get around so well." 

• "(YN), hmmmm," he liked the way your name sounded on his lips. Lifting his palms from their spot on the counter, he dusted them off down the front of his shirt, almost mumbling to himself as he made his way out the back, "Looks like I'm fuckin comin back tomorrow then... doesn't it?" 

• And he did, he was there every morning for the next week... hardly subtle about his feelings for you, but at the same time hesitant to let you into his world. You seemed far to sweet and innocent to be drawn in by a man like him. 

• So instead, everyday he would give you something new to try. 

• And every following morning you would arrive with a smile, telling him how much you enjoyed it and it only encouraged him more. Fuck, did he love that smile! 

• It wasn't long after, that one of his rather foul natured workers took an unnatural liking to you, stupidly having no idea of his boss's feelings for you. 

• And the day he decided to follow you home, attempting to force some unwanted physical attention on you, turned out to be his last. 

• When the news reached Alfie, he was over taken with rage, an unbridled rage that he had never felt before. 

• The consequences of such rage leaving every other man in Camden Town under no illusion. If they messed with you... when you did not want to be messed with... then they messed with their own lives. 

• And it was after that little incident, he decided that maybe being drawn in by a man like him, may not be so bad for you after all. 

• Because if you would have him... then surely, no other man would dare harm a single hair on your head. 

• So come the next morning, he was not waiting in the bakery for you, completely unaware of your disappointment when you stepped in the store to find him missing. 

• The shopkeeper had your usual order set to go and as you smiled and packed it into your basket, he pulled another basket from behind the counter, "Alfie gives his apologies, Miss... He could not be here this morning." Placing the basket filled with all kinds of baked goodies on the counter, he added, "But he asked me to give this instead." 

• Waiting patiently across the street, he watched as you walked in with your empty basket and later walk out with it full of your family's daily bread... and another basket filled with a few extras of course. 

• Quickly, he made his way across the road to you, noticing your expression as your eyes studied the contents of the basket. It was endearing and full of affection and he couldn't remember a single moment in all his life where one look had filled his heart with so much hope an contentment. 

• Reaching your side, he greeted you good morning, your delighted surprise unmistakeable as you looked up to him, "Alfie! I thought you were busy..." 

• Taking the baskets from your struggling arms, he almost grinned, "Well, I couldn't let you walk home by yourself carrying all of this now... yeah?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please feel free to message or comment, your feedback is always appreciated.


	12. Tommy Shelby having a soft spot for you, would include:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> A/N: I started this and got halfway through, before stopping and starting all over. I liked the little story I was creating, so I decided I'd make it a one-shot instead. So that'll be coming at some stage. In the meantime, I hope this will do.
> 
> Please feel free to send a comment or message, I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

• It was fair to say Thomas Shelby always had a soft spot for you... and he had known you for as long as he could remember.

• Anyone who was so fiercely protective of their family and close friends would always fair well in Tommy's books... and that was one quality you carried in spades.

• You were the younger sister of Curly, a harmless but rather dim-witted man and member of the Peaky Blinders, who to his credit made an exceptional horse handler... the best Tommy had seen.

• And those horse handling skills must have run in the family, because you too had proven yourself very capable of working alongside your brother, practically running the stables and Tommy knew he was leaving it in good hands.

• But unlike your older brother, you were very intelligent and quick-witted and never scared to throw your threats around when anybody even dared to take advantage of your sweet brother.

• And Tommy found it endearing.

• Even if it was one of the rougher Peaky Blinder boys getting out of line and taking advantage of Curly, you were never afraid to tell them to nick off and find themselves another lackey.

• Not that any of the boys would even dare threaten you. They were smart enough to know that the Shelby's would come knocking on their door if they even thought about doing you any harm.

• And besides all of that, you were beautiful too.

• He honestly couldn't remember seeing you in a dress since you were about fifteen, but still, no one could deny your beauty. And considering you spent most of the day surrounded by smelly foul mouthed men, you were surprisingly articulate and elegant.

• Quite honestly, he thought the world of you... and both Polly and Ada knew it.

• They saw the way his ears would prick up whenever somebody mentioned your name... the way his eyes were always quietly drawn to you whenever you were in the same room.

• Or how the time you did not show up for work, he personally knocked on your door to see if you were okay. And upon finding you unwell, sent a doctor to tend to you, making sure you had everything you needed.

• It was quite obvious really... even to himself, so he was never sure why he had never made his feeling known to you.

• He came close once. Walking into the stables, he found you standing in front of a horse... your favourite boy. You had your forehead resting against his snout as your hand ran affectionately along his neck. And the sunlight that broke through the otherwise dreary grey clouds streamed in through the entrance like ribbons, reflecting from the highlights in your (H/C) hair.

• The stunning sight had the air catching in his throat, his presence only becoming known to you when he made an effort to clear it, seeing you turn around to greet him with an equally stunning smile. It was then his words dried up in his mouth, leaving him standing there silently.

• Not that it was unusual for you to see him like that... he was the silent type, after all.

• So you didn't notice the small flush of colour that tinted his cheeks or the way he swallowed thickly, dropping his gaze to the hay under his boots, as you greeted him and got to work discussing the very matter he had come to see you about.

• But that all changed the day you finally agreed to come to the races.

• Tommy and the rest of the Shelby's had been trying to get you to come along for a while now, but you always declined, saying you would look and feel completely out of place among all those well dressed and refined ladies.

• Tommy offered to buy you a dress, but you turned him down. Smiling, you dropped your head to the side just a little, "Tommy, it's not the dress I'm worried about... you pay me well enough to go and buy myself a pretty dress... I just don't belong in a fancy place like that."

• But one day, you finally agreed... only because it was your favourite horse's racing debut.

• And you could have never been more wrong.

• Tommy came to pick you up. Hopping out of his car he went to knock on your door, but before his knuckles could tap against the wood, you opened it, leaving him speechless once again.

• You were sure to stand out in the crowd... and it wasn't because you didn't belong, either... You were stunning... utterly stunning.

• The day went a little too perfectly... You drank and chatted, laughed and smiled, gaining the attention of many men... refined men, Lords and Earls... and you charmed every one of them.

• And he couldn't help but inch himself a little closer with each passing hour, minute and second, fending off the men who stood a little too close... doing it all with just a single look.

• When it was time for the race, he stood at your side, your expression beaming and skin glowing under the soft sun, your excitement causing you to wrap your arm around his elbow.

• The feeling was bliss, his thoughts lost not on the race... but on you... your joy and excitement feeding his heart, filling it to the brim.

• And when your favourite boy passed the finish line before any other horse, his brimming heart overflowed when you threw your arms around his neck and hugged him.

• He knew then, there would be no going back... no longer could he stand on the sidelines holding himself back from you...

• And so he kissed you... maybe a little too enthusiastically for a Sunday at the races... but he didn't care... because you were kissing him back.


	13. Fuckin' Irreplaceable (Alfie Solomons x Reader - One shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alfie arrives at your house, just like he does at the end of everyday, but today, something isn't right.A/N: I've been writing a lot of fluff lately, and felt like a bit of angst instead... so, here you go.
> 
> Word Count: 1550
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of violent scenes and A LOT of cursing. This is about Alfie after all.
> 
> Any feedback, comments or messages are very welcome and appreciated. I would love to know what you think of my little stories.

Alfie’s knuckles wrapped against your front door, hearing nothing but a cold horrible silence in return. Knocking again, this time much more impatiently, he waited only long enough to feel his whole chest compress, pushing out all available oxygen from his lungs. Turning around, his eyes searched the street, finding nothing out of the ordinary. One of his men sat in a car just a couple of doors down, keeping a lookout, just like he always did if you were ever home alone. There were children laughing and playing football across the street as people made their way home from work, but it didn’t feel right. Something felt off. Taking a jagged breath, Alfie’s whole body stiffened, his face grew tense and his hands transformed into hard fists at his side. It wasn’t like you to not be where you said you would be.

For so long, he had loved you... But for so long, he fought to keep himself from dragging you into his life. The very thought that you... someone so sweet... so pure, could be burdened or harmed by the kinds of shadows that lurked among his everyday life, terrified him... and he was not a man easily terrified... And the very thought you could be harmed, even just the tiniest bit because he wasn’t strong enough to keep from loving you... would destroy him. There would be no getting over it.

Forcing his fist open, he reached into his pocket, his fingers clenching around his keys. Fumbling through them in search of yours, he cursed, “FUCK... so many fuckin’ keys” All the while his head played through the worst kind of scenarios. The worst of them all, involving Sabini. He was the reason that Alfie finally gave in... breaking his own rule to keep you out of his life. That fuckin Sabini had taken a liking to you. Taken a big fuckin’ liking to you. And the very thought of that filthy bastard laying one single finger to your head sent him crazy with rage, convincing himself he could do a far better job protecting you than that prick, who was too bloody spineless to do his own dirty work. Yeah... he could do a much better job... and he was willing to do it with his own two hands.

You had been his better half for well over a year now, and he was happy to admit to himself with complete honesty, that it had been the best time in his life... He adored you... you adored him, and it was now impossible to imagine an existence without you in it. But Sabini. He had become a problem. He wanted you for himself... to be his little plaything... to lock you up in a fancy apartment, to dress you fancy clothes... to visit you, and have you whenever the need took him... and it turned Alfie’s normally iron gut weak... made him sick. And now, after more than a year of being with Alfie, that sick fucker Sabini, grew restless, waiting for you to grow tired and bored of the worthless baker from Camden Town. He grew bold and shameless, trying to seduce you with money and jewels as if you were a high-class whore... as if your love could be bought at any price... But to Alfie, your love was priceless... priceless and fuckin’ irreplaceable.

With useless fingers, the key refused to co-operate, scratching and connecting with every surface of the lock besides its intended destination. Losing patience he threw them to the ground and instead, used his fist to smash through the glass. Circling through his head, as his fingers tackled the latch, was the realisation that Sabini, who was growing ever impatient to get his hands on you, would go to any lengths to make it happen. And for Alfie, a man who’s rage and emotions were naturally calm and calculating, the very thought of losing you left him an uncharacteristic fumbling mess, not even noticing when his man stationed out front came rushing from his car to help.

Running through the house, Alfie screamed out your name, his voice rough and desperate as his eyes searched every room, only to find them dark and empty. But the cold breeze tunnelling down the passage from the kitchen up the back, had his feet doubling their speed. Running into the room the back door was wide open, the wind blowing it back and forth against the wall, yet he barely noticed, his eyes immediately drawn to the dead man lying on the floor. Without a doubt, he knew it was one of Sabini’s men. One of his best men, lying there with blank empty eyes staring up at the ceiling, his well-tailored Italian suit ruined by a single gunshot wound to his chest and the pool of blood beneath him. The kitchen itself was a mess, chairs lay scattered, dishes were broken and a vase of flowers lay strewn across the floor... but there was no sign of you... and it felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest.

That was when he noticed the smallest movement come from the back step, followed by an arm weakly waving in the air. Jumping across the dead body, Alfie made his way around the table, the sight of one of his own men, Caleb, coming into view, the one who had been stationed in the back lane behind your house. He was in a bad state, blood pouring freely between his fingers that clutched helplessly at the wound in his stomach, his complexion grey and washed out, his mouth moving without the sound of any comprehensible words. Pulling off his jacket, Alfie pushed it against Caleb’s stomach, the man wincing from pain, but desperately trying to say something, yet, Alfie was the one to speak, “What is it... Where is she... Where’s (YN)?”

Slowly Caleb lifted his hand and pointed inside, his lips barely moving, as he struggled to mouth out the word, “Stairs.”

Standing up, Alfie turned and pushed away his other man, who only now reached his side, his words rough and biting as he made his way from the kitchen, “I’ll fuckin deal with you later... get Caleb some fuckin help.”

Reaching the landing of the stairs, Alfie was breathless, his heart thumping so hard and vicious, he could feel it in his throat, his head terrified of what his eyes might find. Walking forward, his movements slowed... almost hesitant as he turned the corner, his vision locking onto the large figure of a man, lying motionless and bloody in the doorway of your bedroom. Alfie wanted to feel relief... it wasn’t you... but he couldn’t, he still had no idea of what he would find when he looked inside.

Creeping forward, his ears picked up the sound of your quiet whimpers, your breath shaky and broken, his feet breaking into a run in response. Bursting through your doorway, the sight broke him... his heart splitting into two. One half bursting with indescribable relief to see you alive... to see you breathing. The other half crumbling into immeasurable tiny pieces... There you crouched in the corner of the room, pure terror filling every feature of your perfect face, your poor trembling hands aiming a pistol in his direction, only to drop it to the floor once your eyes locked onto his. Your hair was a mess and your clothes were torn, your forearm marked and bruised by a large and forceful hand, your calf left cut and bleeding. And if he wasn’t so eager to comfort you and feel you safely breathing in his arms, he would have lost himself in rage.

Collecting you from the floor in one swift movement, he held you tight against his chest, your tense body falling and moulding into his, your whimpers now free-flowing tears, soaking his shirt through. Resting you in his lap, he held you protectively, his comforting fingers running through your hair, settling you with a gentle hush, trying with all his strength to stay calm... only for you... trying to hold back the murderous anger taking hold in his chest. And as he looked across to the man lying dead in your doorway, at the perfect hole your pistol left between his eyes, he shuddered with guilt and regret. Cursing that he had not been there to protect you... that your clean hands were now forever stained with invisible blood... and that the man responsible was still alive and breathing. With a deep breath, his guilt and regret sunk deeper, gripping like claws, ripping and tearing at his chest, embedding so deep he doubted the scars would ever heal. But with his growing guilt and regret came an equally forceful and compelling need for vengeance, clearing his head, calming him and driving him to do what he should have done months ago. Sabini. That worthless fucking c@#t. His time was limited. And the time he had left would not be pleasant. Alfie would make sure of it. From this moment on, Sabini better learn to look over both shoulders at every turn... check his closet before he sleeps at night... and light the shadows at his back. Because Alfie was going to end him... and end him torturously slow.


	14. Karma's A Bitch (Thomas Shelby x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little story came from a request I received over on my Wattpad account, TeaAndSympathy.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Can I request one with Tommy Shelby? Maybe one where Tommy and the reader are in a relationship and Lizzy is jealous and always treats the reader like she's a whore when Thomas is not around. One day she steals the reader's clothes while she's showering and the reader is stuck naked and she gets caught by John and Arthur that just like stare or something then Tommy comes and gets all protective idk and something cute at the end ..  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Okay, so I didn’t exactly stick to the request and it didn’t exactly end fluffy, but I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> A/N: How I ended up writing some almost smut, I’ll never know... I swear, it wasn’t my intention.
> 
> Word Count: 2546 it was supposed to be about a thousand less words.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. An embarrassing situation for the reader involving her being naked. Slight violence.
> 
> Any feedback, comments or messages are very welcome and appreciated. I would love to know what you think of my little stories.

The first time Tommy introduced you to Lizzie, you thought she was lovely. Tommy was taking you out for the evening but needed to stop by his office to sign some papers first. You knew about his history with Lizzie, and that she still worked for him, but he assured you that in no way did he still hold affection for her… at least not in an intimate sense. And you believed him, he gave you no reason to suspect otherwise. Quite honestly, he adored you… and even though he wasn’t the type to profess his undying love, everyone knew it. And this certainly did not go unnoticed by Lizzie.

In Tommy’s office Lizzie waited, pen and papers in hand, ready for his signature and after Tommy introduced you she smiled and introduced herself, speaking with you happily as Tommy sat down and signed away. But the Lizzie you met that day was not the Lizzie you got to know. When Tommy was not around or if he left the room, Lizzie’s lovey smile would fall from her face, her eyes would ice over and she would go out of her way to make you feel like a cheap and worthless whore.

Yet, for some reason you never bothered Tommy with the problem. Probably because, well… he had enough of his own problems to deal with and you didn’t want him thinking you were jealous of her or insecure of his affections for you. Besides, it was your arms he came to at the end of the day, not her… and that left you the winner in this scenario. But her hatred of you only seemed to intensify, every time you crossed paths.

At first it was just little things. She would purposely step on your toes, spill a few drops of whisky on you or blatantly leave you out of the conversation. But with your silence and no repercussions from Tommy, things started getting out of hand. Until just the other day when it all came to a head. Just thinking about it still had you recoiling… embarrassment flushing heat across every inch of your body.

You arrived at the office, with all the makings for an evening out with Tommy. An important evening that was a permanent feature of his yearly calendar. You had no time to go home and get ready, so you brought your fancy dress and shoes, jewellery and make up straight from your work to his, planning to get ready there and quickly leave. But as it happened, you finished work much sooner than you expected and arrived with plenty of time on your hands… which unfortunately, did not work in your favour.

With your dress draped over your arm and your shoes hanging from your fingertips, you stepped through the entrance of the building. Ignoring the burning glare from Lizzy that sent a searing hole through the middle of your back. In fact, these days you ignored her altogether… it was just better that way. Reaching Tommy’s office door, you wrapped your knuckles against it and with barely moment passing, you heard him call out, “Come in.” Lifting his gaze from the desk, you smiled at him sweetly, his eyes pleasantly surprised to see you as he spoke again, “You’re early.”

With a small nod of your head, you gave him another smile, “I know… I finished everything much quicker then I expected.”

Standing from his chair, he moved around to meet you, unburdening your arms of everything they held, sitting at the edge of his desk, he grabbed at your hips, pulling you to rest between his legs. Then wrapping his arms around your middle, he kissed you, “Your too good to be working for them… you should be here… working for me, eh?” Then pulling you flush against him, he cupped your backside, raising his brows suggestively, “And when you’re done with all your work… I can give you something else to do.”

Subtly licking your bottom lip you shook your head, your index finger caressing along the edge of his jaw, “I’m sorry… but there can be no fraternizing with the bosses.”

Moving his hands from your backside, he slid them up over your hips, his fingers stretching firmly around your waist, squeezing it. Clearing his throat, he inched his face closer to you, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke, “Well, in that case, remind me to never hire you.”

Lifting you up, he spun around and propped you on the desk, settling himself comfortably between your thighs. Those perfect and full lips of his both taking and creating pleasure along the warm skin of your neck, the goosebumps and murmurs they left in their wake, only encouraging him more. Throwing your head back in pleasure left your neck enticingly exposed, and Tommy wasted no time taking advantage. Torturously slow, he dragged his lips up along your jawline… wrapping them around your lobe, nibbling gently, the heat of his breath sending sweet tremors down the length of your back. With impatient fingers you tugged at his shirt, slipping your hands underneath, your fingertips restless to touch his chest. Then lifting your head in search of his lips, you froze, your eyes locking upon Lizzie standing stiffly in the doorway, her face tense and red with a mix of anger and jealousy.

Sensing your alarm, Tommy spun around, his body standing protectively before you… a kneejerk reaction that immediately relaxed the second he realised it was only Lizzie, yet his voice carried a hint of annoyance, “What is it Lizzie?”

Taking a deep breath, she spoke only to Tommy, refusing to even look at your way, “Charlie needs you and your brothers down at the yard… something’s happened.” And only when Tommy was about to speak, did she take a fleeting glance at you, before adding with the tiniest of smirks, “He said it can’t wait till tomorrow… you have to go now.”

Leaving you behind to get ready, Tommy headed down to the yard, promising he wouldn’t be long and if need be he would leave Arthur and John there to deal with the problem before heading back. Not exactly happy about being left alone with Lizzie, you locked the office door behind him, but not before Lizzie shared a cold and cunning smirk your way. Shaking your head at her pettiness, you shed your clothes, placing them next to the others that Tommy had put aside for you. Making your way across to the small adjoining room, you grabbed the fresh handtowel sitting beside the wash basin, giving yourself a quick clean up, before heading back towards your dress. But just as you entered the room, your heart momentarily stopped at the sight of a regrettably familiar figure exiting through Tommy’s office door. The familiar tall and slender figure of Lizzie, slamming the door and locking it from the other side, the key you had locked it with no more than ten minutes earlier, now missing.

After a quick glance around the room, you were relieved to find yourself alone. Yet, standing there without a single thread to cover you, left you suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed. Your heart still thumping hard in your chest to think that just a moment ago, someone other than Tommy had been there while you unknowingly stood naked in plain sight. After another quick glance around the room, you headed across to the desk, desperate to cover yourself up, your heart dropping to the pit of your stomach to see every last piece of your clothing missing. Only your bag of make-up and jewellery remained. For the slightest moment panic washed over you, but in the next moment anger took control and before you knew it you were banging the sides of your fists against the back of the door, yelling out with venom, “LIZZE! You FUCKING SLAG… You wait… You just fucking wait.”

From the other side, came Lizzie’s smug shitty laugh, “What..? You think you’re going to tell Tommy… just like you’ve told him about everything else?” Her voice got louder then, seemingly taking a step closer to the door, “We both know by the time Tommy gets back you’ll be all ready in your perfect little dress and shoes… and you’ll keep your mouth shut just like every other time.” You fell silent, because well… she was probably right, but that didn’t mean you weren’t still fuming. Giving the door one final rattling thump, you turned around and walked to the centre of the room, your body flopping into the chair that sat before the desk, with nothing else to do but wait. But Little did either of you know that just outside the building came Arthur and John, soon to be followed by Tommy. After driving less than five minutes down the road, they got a flat tire and Tommy sent them back on foot in order to call Charlie and let him know they would be running a bit late. Yet, Tommy ended up heading back close behind them, having found the spare tire flat too.

After just a couple of minutes of sitting there silently fuming, you heard the bellowing voice of Arthur, causing you to sit up in shock, “Hey Lizzie… will ya give Charlie a call..? Tell him we’re comin’ but we gotta change a flat first.”

Then you heard the somewhat panicked voice of Lizze, “Shit… Okay Arthur… you boys go back and give Tommy a hand… I’ll give him a call.”

Picking up on Lizzie’s panic and alarm, came the suspicious voice of John, “What’s going on here, Lizzie… What’s got you all in a twist?”

Springing to your feet, you took a couple of steps forward, panic now taking hold in your chest, your feet shuffling nervously as you looked for an exit you knew didn’t exist, waiting impatiently for Lizzie’s reply, praying she could come up with a convincing lie. But she didn’t… hearing nothing more than a fumbling mess of words passing her lips, before Arthur spoke again, sounding as though he was just on the other side of the door. “What’s all this, what’s (YN)’s clothes doin’ out here… Who’s she fuckin’ got in there Lizzie?” Cursing under your own breath, you felt your panic spread from your chest to the tips of every limb, of course Arthur would come to the worst possible conclusion and you just knew that any second he would come bursting through that door. Then true to form, in his very next breath the handle of the door started rattling, his voice demanding, “Give me the fuckin’ key Lizzie… fuckin’ now.”

Before you knew it, you were calling out desperately, even though you knew any pleas were pointless, “NO Arthur… you can’t come in… PLEASE… just give me my bloody clothes.” You didn’t even get to finish your sentence before Arthur grew impatient, kicking the door open instead of waiting for the key, your arm flying up to cover your breasts and the small handtowel you held doing its best to cover everything else. You thought you were going to pass out… burning up with so much embarrassment you thought you would burst into flames… silently wishing you would.

You stood there feeling so exposed and helpless and bloody furious as Arthur and John quickly searched around the room, searching for some imaginary idiot who was stupid enough to sleep with you in fucking Thomas Shelby’s office. And when they finally realised how bloody ridiculous it was, they turned to look at you, their eyes awkward, confused and somewhat amused knowing they should look away, but yet, not quite able too. Secretly always wondering what their brother’s stunning woman looked like under her usual layer of clothes.

Your embarrassment and building rage left you motionless in the middle of the room with nowhere to go, your eyes locked on Lizzie’s expression. How on god’s green earth it could be anxious, worried, smug and amused all at once, you will never know… but it was. Yet, all those emotions soon dissolved, leaving only fear in their place, when the furious voice of Tommy sounded from the other room, just as it had Arthur and John’s awkward lingering gaze falling from your naked form to floor beneath their boots. “LIZZIE… I fucking asked you to get that spare tire fixed months ago… Now I’m gonna’ run fucking late.”

Stopping in the doorway, his face was flushed until he saw the broken lock hanging from the door, the colour draining from his face and his heart jolting in his chest as he searched for you. Finding you naked in the middle of the floor, your posture and expression humiliated, vulnerable and embarrassed as you helplessly tried cover your body, desperately trying to cling on to your dignity.

Throwing his brothers the foulest glare he rushed forward, shielding your body with his, ripping off his jacket and throwing it around your shoulders, grabbing your face and looking over you for any sign of harm, releasing a breath of relief when he found none. Spinning around, he scowled at them all, “What the… why are you all just fucking standing there like fools… What’s going on?”

John opened his mouth to speak, but before he could spit out a single word, you appeared from behind him, your silence breaking when a string of biting words spilled from your usually sweet mouth. “I’ll tell you what fucking happened… That stupid fucking slag whore, snuck in here and stole my clothes before sneaking back out and locking the door.”

You didn’t know if it was the insults you used, but Lizzie came barrelling in, her words jealous and bitter, “Well if you could learn to take all the fucking hints I’ve given you… and just disappear… none of this would have happened.”

You don’t know what came over you, never had you lashed out like it ever before. It was your intention to just walk over and give her face a well deserved slap. Instead, you launched yourself across the floor, your hand already rolled into a fist, swinging into her jaw with the full force of your shoulder. Falling flat on the ground behind her, Lizzie grabbed at the side of her face, staring up at you with wide horrified eyes. Yet before you could jump down and give her another, Tommy wrapped an arm around you, pulling you against his chest, leaving only your mouth to deliver the final blow. “None of this would’ve happened if you weren’t a spiteful fucking cow and just accepted that he loves me now… not you.”

Behind you came the amused whispers of Arthur, and John chuckling at his words, “Remind me to never piss off young (YN) here, that’s a fair hook she’s got there.”

Yet, you barely heard them as the cold emotionless voice of Tommy rang loud in your ear. Leaning across your shoulder, his eyes were full of threat and warning, his words leaving through pursed lips and clenched teeth. “Lizzie… you’ve got five fucking minutes to collect your things and get out of here… You’re fired… I don’t ever want to see your face or have you step foot in one of my establishments ever again.”


	15. Honey Cake (Alfie Solomons x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's not often you get to wake up in the arms of your baker man Alfie, he's usually gone well before you start your day.A/N: I'm really starting to enjoy writing for Alfie. I hope it shows
> 
> Word Count: 669
> 
> Warnings: It gets a little heated, references to naked bodies. The F word :0
> 
> Any feedback, comments or messages are very welcome and appreciated. I would love to know what you think of my little stories.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up to the touch of Alfie's chin resting gently in the crook of your neck, his strong arm pulling you towards him, nestling his warm chest snug against your back... an instinctive reaction whenever he sensed you stirring from your slumber. You loved these mornings... the mornings you woke to find he was yet to sneak out at some ungodly hour, to attend to some matter of 'business' which he refused to let you know anything about. As much as you knew what his day to day work entailed... and as much as you knew you could handle it, you still found it completely adorable that he felt the need to protect you from the darker more questionable aspects of his work. So you were more than willing to play along and keep him content, if it was going to help him sleep better at night... After all, he really was a sweet and squishy teddy bear under all that Camden Town roughness... well, at least for you he was anyway.

With gentle pressure you pushed the crook of your neck against his lips. In return he kissed you there, a soft wave of delight rolling down your back in response, the quiet murmur passing your lips ensuring him that his efforts were not wasted. Starting at your shoulder, he ran his hand along the length of your arm. His touch was so gentle and slow, yet his skin was enticingly rough, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. When he reached your wrist, his fingers ran over the back of your hand, before entwining them with yours, wrapping your hand within his palm. If it was even possible, he pulled you closer, the warm breath of his raspy morning voice tickling as he whispered against your ear, "Good mornin' sleepy."

Slipping your hand from his gentle grip, you lifted his fingers to your lips, giving them a sweet kiss, taking a long and satisfying breath before speaking. "This is a nice surprise. You didn't tell me you were going to start late this morning."

Alfie's lips lightly caressed along the edge of your ear, the sensation was exquisite torture and you coudn't help but shiver with pleasure. Tightening his grip back around your middle, he spoke again, his cheek now resting against yours, "I'm not startin' late this mornin.' I'm not startin' at all today."

Within his tight embrace you somehow managed to spin around, your expression brightening his features with amusement, his eyes taking a lingering moment to admire your soft warm chest as it nestled against him. "What on earth do you mean, Alfie..? It's the middle of the week."

Without any warning, he rolled onto his back, taking you with him as if you were nothing but a feather, his body shifting appealingly beneath you as his strong hands grabbed firmly at your hips. Lifting his head, his lips sought yours and you didn't leave them wanting, yet before you had your fill he pulled away, their absence leaving you hungry. Running his hands over the curve of your backside, into the gentle hollow of your back they came to settle firmly around your waist, his breath hitching slightly at the touch, before settling his head back against the pillow.

Moving his eyes around your face they drank up the perfect sight, sending you devotion and love, need and want in return, leaving you weak with bliss, his words doing nothing to help you recover. "What I mean is... I've been spendin' too much time tendin' to all the honey cakes at work and neglectin' the most important one." Reaching down, he grabbed at your thighs, hitching them over his waist, losing his hands within your hair he guided your head to his, allowing only your lips to gently brush against his as he spoke again. "So stop distractin' me and let me get to work, cause I'm gonna tend to that honey cake... even if it takes me all fuckin day."


End file.
